degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Smile
In a small town lies Kaijo High School, but our story no longer takes place there. In the next city lies Hanabu University. It's an ordinary uni with ordinary students. 4 friends who used to form a part of their high school culture club are now navigating th next part of thier lives and this is their story... Culture Shock III.'episode 2.'Smile The Selka dorm at Hanabu University is far from quiet, but not from loud parties or drunk shenanigans but from a small group of people known for causing carnage.... Lizzy: 'Where is my key? '''Katie: '''In your pocket? '''Lizzy: '''Not that key. The key to his dorm room '''Yazzy: '''You have a key to Kieran's room? '''Lizzy: '''Of course. Why wouldn't I? '''Katie: '''Does he know this? '''Lizzy: '''There are some things that man child does not need to now '''Tori: '''What are we doing here? '''Lizzy: '''I'm bored '''Tori: '''I love this song ''Katie knocks on the door 'Lizzy: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Don't let him know we're out here '''Katie: '''Why do I get the impression you're causing troube '''Lizzy: '''Me? Trouble? Ha. How absurd '''Katie: '''Just as absurd as you liking Kiera '''Lizzy: '''Will you shut the fuck up....please '''Yazzy: '''Are we going in or what? '''Lizzy: '''You're keen? Anyone would think you want to see Kieran ''Yazzy blushes 'Yazzy: '''Wha- No- I- I- I have a boyfriend! '''Tori: '''3D or 2D? '''Lizzy: '''We don't have time for this, come on ''Lizzy opens the door 'Katie: '''There's no one here '''Lizzy: '''Quick let's search his room '''Tori: '''I bet he has some secrets hidden in here '''Yazzy: '''I'll check his wardrobe '''Katie: '''Would someone please like to explain why we are in here '''Lizzy: '''Because he's annoying and I want to annoy him as payback. What better way than by invading his room and looking at his stuff '''Katie: '''I'm ok with that ''From inside his cupboard 'Yazzy: '''I FOUND HIS FIGURES! These are all his ones from high school, it's like a shrine in here '''Tori: '''Oh ho ho, I found a body pillow '''Yazzy: '''Does he ever stop? ''From the bathroom, a shower can be heard being turned off 'Katie: '''I thought no one was here '''Lizzy: '''Hehehehehe ''Kieran steps out of the bathroom with only a towel on. As he comes into view of the girls, he jumps, turns red and falls over 'Kieran: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? '''Lizzy: '''Visiting '''Kieran: '''HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? I WAS SHOWERING, I LOCKED THE DOOR '''Lizzy: '''Doors are made to be unlocked ''Kieran is still red from embarassment 'Katie: '''Nice towel '''Kieran: '''PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME '''Tori: '''Cleaning up for a night with the body pillow eh? '''Kieran: '''I WAS NOT '''Lizzy: '''I want to gouge my eyes out '''Katie: '''Why? '''Lizzy: '''The man child is in front of my wearing nothing but a towel. '''Kieran: '''SHUT UP HAG '''Lizzy: '''If you weren't looking like that, I'd beat your ass right now '''Katie: '''I bet you're really in heaven right now aren't you Liz? Lovebirds '''Lizzy & Kieran: '''SHUT UP ''Kieran gets up and runs into the bathroom 'Kieran: '''Will you all please just leave? '''Yazzy: '''Sorry, we wouldn't want to disrupt the waifu party '''Kieran: '''I AM NOT HAVING A WAIFU PARTY '''Tori: '''It's so sad living in a state of denial '''Lizzy: '''We'll leave on one condition '''Kieran: '''I've known you long enough to be unsure of your motives when you say that '''Lizzy: '''Bitch '''Kieran: '''What is it? '''Lizzy: '''Come to the city with us tomorrow '''Kieran: '''Is that is? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah '''Kieran: '''Ok '''Lizzy: '''You'll be my bitch for life '''Kieran: '''Will you please leave? '''Katie: '''Yeah let's go, can't get between him and his harem '''Yazzy: '''Aww I wanted to see him having to pick between Zeref and Erza. Who would he choose? '''Kieran: '''How could you ask such a question? Erza will alwyas be the love of my life. Sure Zeref is dark, mysterious and quite frankly, freaking hot but Erza has that silky soft red hair, that fiery personality, her kick ass attitude, the face that just scream "I want to step on you Kieran" and yes I would let her. Of course Zeref can step on me any day, but if Erza, THE Erza, MY Erza was there standing in line waiting to step on me, well I'd roll out the red carpet for her first. Erza is the most amazing, beautiful, gorgeous anime girl on the whole planet, alongside Asuna, and I will always out her over the very hot black wizard, but again Zeref is also a wizard I am in love with, but still.....ERZA! ''The girls look at him, completely stunned 'Lizzy: '''What a dweeb '''Tori: '''He hasn't grown at all since high school '''Lizzy: '''See you tomorrow loser, we'll come pick you up ''They all exit his room leaving Kieran to finally dress in peace 'Katie: '''Are you happy with yourself? '''Lizzy: '''Very. Killed two birds with one stone. Annoyed the man child and dragged him into my plans tomorrow '''Yazzy: '''What are you up to? '''Lizzy: '''You'll see ''3 Years Ago, March 2016 'Kieran: '''It's graduation day! '''Lizzy: '''Yay that means I don't have to see your face anymore '''Kieran: '''We're going to the same Uni '''Lizzy: '...... you may have just ruined the rest of my life 'Kieran: '''You don't mean that ''Kieran puts his arm around Lizzy 'Lizzy: '''Take your arm off of me right now or I swear I will rip your limbs off '''Kieran: '''You keep playing this mean act but deep down you like me ''Lizzy twists Kieran arm behind his back 'Kieran: '''AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH '''Lizzy: '''Time to make you pay bitch boy- ''A loud crash is heard nearby, Lizzy and Kieran look over to see a truck crashed and a body lying in the road that looks familiar 'Kieran: '''Is that..... '''Lizzy: '''It can't be ''They run over towards the scene. Across town the phone rings 'Man: '''It's done, it's all sorted, exactly as you asked '''Tori: '''Out of the picture? '''Man: '''Just a stain in the road now '''Tori: '''Perfect ''Present Day '''Lizzy: '''As usual, he's late '''Tori: '''Well Yazzy and Katie aren't here yet either '''Lizzy: '''Yes but I like them '''Tori: Well can't argue with that Lizzy: '''Mhmm '''Tori: You seem happier lately, like you're more like yourself Lizzy: '''I'm perfect what are you on about '''Tori: You're smiling a lot again, you haven't really since...you know Lizzy: I'm over it now I guess, it doesn't hurt like it used to. Besides I have you guys by my side, you, Katie, Yazzy....even Kieran Tori: 'I'm sorry you know..about what happened '''Lizzy: '''Why are you sorry, it's not like you were driving the truck '''Tori: '''Yeah, you're right '''Lizzy: '''Ugh, where are they? '''Tori: '''What do you have planned? '''Lizzy: '''You'll see ''Yazzy and Katie arrive 'Lizzy: '''Took your time '''Katie: '''I was busy '''Lizzy: '''And what was more important than seeing me '''Katie: '''Bringing what you asked for ''Lizzy chuckles 'Lizzy: '''This is going to be brilliant '''Yazzy: '''What has the poor boy done to you? '''Lizzy: '''Existed '''Yazzy: '''Don't you think you're being too hard on him, you nearly killed him yesterday '''Lizzy: '''Please, he loves it '''Yazzy: '''I assure you, he doesn't '''Lizzy: '''I think I know him well enough to know he loves me and by proxy, loves what I do to him '''Tori: '''This love triangle is wild '''Lizzy & Yazzy: '''THERE IS NO LOVE TRIANGLE '''Katie: '''When you two have quite finished ''20 minutes later 'Lizzy: '''WHAT THE FUCK, where is he? ''10 minutes later 'Lizzy: '''I am going to kill him ''10 minutes later 'Lizzy: '''No excuse will be enough for the embarrassment he is causing me right now '''Yazzy: '''I'm sure he'll be here soon ''20 minutes later '''Katie: '''It's been an hour '''Tori: '''Where is he? '''Yazzy: '''Do you think he's ok? '''Lizzy: '''I'm potentially concerned '''Lizzy: ''(thinking) ''Please be ok. Please show up soon, don't do this to me, I can't lose you as well Category:Blog posts